<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legends Never Die (the characters) by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564253">Legends Never Die (the characters)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever'>Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rainbow Tomato [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, I also forgot Adrien was a person, M/M, Minor Character Death, Miraculous Ladybug Next Generation, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), kind of, whoops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:49:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>EDIT: hello, this was once called "Parents Day Part Two: the Characters" but ever since the mkaing of Legends Never Die I have decided that I will use this to show the characters as they are technically the same. Thank you!</p><p> </p><p>(Note: this is not a fic, it is simply showing the characters for a fic)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Ondine/Kagami Tsurugi, Original Female Character &amp; Original Male Character, Original Male Character &amp; Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rainbow Tomato [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Julien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love them all too much. Also first time adding pictures to a fic, so bare with me please</p><p> </p><p>also all picrews are from here: https://picrew.me/image_maker/94097</p><p>and here https://picrew.me/image_maker/574511</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is Julien Tsurugi! She is the twin sister to Ivy, and daughter of Ondine and Kagami. She is emotionless-ish and very quiet, cause all of her energy was sucked up by Ivy in the womb. Jule is cold and can be apathetic and/or emotionless, which can make her standoffish. (Logan Sanders in a way). But, only the few close to her know she has a vulnerable spot, and isnt that great at handling emotions well. She has normal grades, and enjoys ice skating and coloring.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ivy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is Ivy Tsurugi! He is the chaotic gremlin of the family and twin to Julien (who keeps him in check). He has more energy then what to do with and is prone to saying anything that he thinks, it just comes out of his mouth. He trys to be quiet but really can't, and has a short attention span. He has low grades and enjoys running and knitting. He also probably has ADHD (just need to learn more about it first). Ivy also usually dominates conversations, so Julien is super quiet and never really speaks up when unnecessary.  </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Micah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is Micah Kubdel, Alix's kid. He is "emo" and acts tough and hard like his mother but is actually a huuuge softy. He doesnt like rules and feels pressured to be like his mother back when she was a teen, which is part of the reason why he acts all tough. He is emotional but trys to hide that with glares and snarky sarcasm. However he is like me when he likes something he goes on tangents. He has average/slightly low grades and likes painting shirts and boxing</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is Cam Lahiffe! He is the son of Nino and Alya. He is a small bean who has anxiety. His parents got divorced when he was small and a part of him blames himself for that, which is why he strives to be perfect. He also worry's 24/7, but the feeling goes away anytime he;s with his Dad and or his friends. He can make friends easily but hates confrontation. He has fantastic grades, and likes reading and kickball.<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Harmony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is Harmony Couffaine, the daughter of Luka and Marinette! Harmony is the mom friend of the group and cares for them like she is their mother. She has no problem with scolding/lecturing bullies and her friends for doing something wrong, but confronting her feelings is another ordeal. Because her mother died in an akuma related accident she has been bottling her feelings in hopes to make everyone else feel better. She also becomes the new ladybug. She has average grades and likes baking and crafts.<br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Nina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is Nina Bruel, the daughter of Mylene and Ivan! She is the chill and go with the flow type gal. She likes to make everybody laugh and will not hesitate to fight for whats right/give the best hugs to people who needs them. She also always wants to do things her own way, so when given things to do she has a hard time sticking to the plan and she procrastinates. She has low grades and likes going to protests with her Mom and volunteering at animal shelters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Willow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is Willow Lavillant, the daughter of Juleka and Rose, and Harmony's cousin.  She is the nerd/gamer of the group and likes to recomend cool games and fandoms to them. She does, however, tend to stay up all night researching the thing she is in, and has insomnia. She has a one track mindset which makes it hard for her and Nina to work together on things, plus she has a terrible time keeping organized. Willow has average/low grades and likes gaming and drawing. She also loooooves to daydream along with Ivy and Kit</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last but not least this is Kit Anciel-Kurtzburg, the daughter of Nathaniel and Marc. She is the pure one, the Patton Sanders without the motherly instincts. She is energetic (but not as much as Ivy) and only wants everybody to stay happy. She almost never swears and loves to collect plushies. She gets taken advantage of and can be treated like a doormat, cause she is also naive and gullible. She has high grades and likes gymnastics and listening the music.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hoped you like them, and feel free to leave asks in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Mme. Sharpe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is Mme. Sharpe. She is taking the place of Mme. Bustier in Legends Never Die. She is stern with her class and will not hesitate to lecture when needed-but she is learning from her wife to be more empathetic. It is working, and it is soon learned that Mme. Sharpe has a MASSIVE soft spot for her class and works with them as if she was their own children. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Adult Chloe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So I'm going to be adding the class as adults now, for the fact that some poeple show up and some don't, so I want you guys to still know what they look like. First up, Chloe</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Chloe is def redeemed in this story, yet she didn't lose the sassy part of her. She isn't mean, and doesn't cause any akumatizations anymore, yet she is snarky and sarcastic as well. </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Adult Sabrina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sabrina! She is much more confident and willing to stand up for herself now. She now know's that Chloe was manipulating and horrible, but together they rebuilt their relationship. She is kind and caring, yet she is confident in herself. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Adult Nathaniel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nathaniel! Sarcastic, but not as much as the past two. He is t i r e d all the time and makes a shit ton of jokes about it. Ready to fight a bitch for his children but doesn't care if anybody makes fun of him. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Adult Marc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marc whoop. He's calm and anxiety has let up, and mostly just chuckles at what his husband does. He is super caring and kind, likes to hum his children to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Adult Juleka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Juleka. She still a little camera shy, but she doesn't let it get in the way of her modelling carer. Def snarky and blunt, but will do anything to protect her family. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Adult Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roooooseeeee. Veeeery soft and down to earth. She still has that love of unicorns tho, don't you worry! </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Adult Nino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adult Nino in the HOUSE </p><p> </p><p>He do be loving and chill. Still a deejay and instead of calling his son "Dude" he calls him "Champ" and "Sport" unironically. </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Adult Ondine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ondine whoop. She swim. She stronk. That is all. </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Adult Kagami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KAGAMIIIIIIIIIIIIII TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Adult Mylene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SHE HAS A PET FERRET AND I LOVE </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Adult Ivan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He do be looking a little creepy but I love him </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Adult Alya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even if she doesn't show up much in the story-or at all- I still wanted yall to see what I imagned her to look like</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Adult Luka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA<br/>He supposed to have blue tips cause why not<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Adult Adrien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILD hIS HAIR is supposed to be longer rip</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Markov</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Markov!! He's around the student's height and still talks like he usually does in the show. He helps Max around the classroom. </p><p> </p><p>https://www.humanizing.com/category/humanizing-robots-software/ this is where I got the picture</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Adult Max</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adult Max! Married to Kim and is the science teacher! Picrew here: https://picrew.me/image_maker/332600/complete?cd=FdFtFB0ohk</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Mushi Lee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is Mushi Lee, owner of a quaint little tea house named Tea/Cha. He takes great care in his craft, making sure each blend is perfectly mixed and brewed to his client's needs and desires. Mushi strives to make everyone feel at home in his place, with his gentle demeanor and a welcoming smile.- Rain</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Austin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Austin Bourgeois, redeemed Chloe and Sabrina. He’s a jerk, very much taking after young Chloe. I think I want it to be that Chloes dad ended up telling  stories of Chloe when she was young and he believed that this was okay behavior, yet took it to another level. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Blu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meet Blu, one of the past Ladybugs! Australian, Poly, Anti-Hero, and is really mischievous and fun! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also no picrew is needed to be linked-this drawing is all by me! No reposting or claiming as your own. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>